User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/Simpsons Tapped Out and a Reality
(NOTE: This is not an all-positive blog, but I will try not to make it so negative. If you get annoyed or angered very easily, you are ASKED to PLEASE NOT read this blog. I am responsible for writing this blog but you are responsible for whether you read this or not and all rude comments WILL be ignored.) The Simpsons Tapped Out is a great game. I've been playing since late 2013 thanks to my mother, I'm currently at Level 59 and boy has my Springfield come a long way after more than two years of playing. And I even got some things I've been waiting to get such as Jimbo Jones. I was also happy to receive the Tire Yard and Lard Lad Donuts (cannot believe I have two of them, kind of redundant but if it makes me more in-game money it's worth it) in the Mystery Box, which is the reason why I try to play the game at least once every single day because the more you play, the more prizes you get, including free donuts! Some things, and characters, I'm still waiting to get are Sprawl-Mart (not the blue one that appeared in "Covercraft," the blue building but the light gray building with the blue logo,) The Southern Cracker Factory, Lou-Ann Van-Houten, Dr. Hibbert's son, Dr. Nick, Apu's Wife, The Springfield Mall, more tracks for my Monorail, maybe the Channel 6 News Van and Worldwide Broadcast Dish, Arnie Pye, The Band Teacher, Uter, Bumblebee Man, and some more things I could list although I don't want or need everything (like the Sleep-Easy Motel, Volcano Lair, the Funzos, and Beer-N-Brawl). I also hope to get Wall-E-Weasle's before it's too late. There are some problems with the game but I won't talk about all of them, although sometimes my Springfielders (unwittingly) annoy me, some disrespect me (like when Bart tells me to "Get Bent!" I send him to school as a consequence) but I usually play with the sound off so I don't have to hear their faces and the game is more fun, and so I don't have to hear Bart, who is my most favorite character in the show but still has no right to disrespect me, say "Get Bent.". I also hate what Mr. Burns said about Jehovah's Witnesses (I am one), and the whole to feed his hounds thing (I'm sorry but I dislike Mr. Burns and not just for that reason but for other reasons too). But the problem with Tapped Out, is the time spent playing it. They did warn us it was life-ruining fun but it's very hard to keep up with. I'm sure lots of people have that problem with this game. I'm not sure this is the reason why some have stopped playing this game, including my neighbors, many of whom I've had to delete, and I don't blame some people for quitting, and someday that will be me (but I don't plan to stop anytime in the forseeable future, but I know deep in my mind I'm not going to be playing Simpsons Tapped Out forever.) I have learned this when trying to build my Monorail so I could earn more rails and so far I've only made it up to getting three mystery tracks, and right now I'm trying to get more straight track, I have more curve track than I know what to do with although the S-shaped track is a little more useful but not as useful as the straight track, and I do plan on expanding my monorail and having it be a full circle (but not a literal circle,) an around town monorail system. The problem with that is there's not enough time to get all the prizes and free donuts, the catch it you have to get them all in a week before the prizes reset. And I was playing for more rails and more donuts (this way I could get some of the stuff I listed). But like I said, it's just too hard to keep up with. And because of time among other things, I've decided to put my monorail project on hiatus so my monorail will either have to wait to be completed or never be completed, and I'll just have to wait to get more donuts (preferably through the Mystery Box or by some other generous donation, and be warned when buying donunts, the Springfield Tapped Out gamers, well, so I've been told, are making money off of its players, and this also may be the reason why some have stopped playing). I also have to, and want to, make sure I have plenty of in-game money for land expansion because I've been given lots of buildings and I've been having to place them somewhere instead of just storing them in my inventory, and some of my buildings are in temporary spots until I can find a more appropriate place for them. And the big buildings are harder because you have to make sure you have lots of room for them. And in order to get more in-game money, I've been sending my Springfielders on 24-hour jobs on a regular basis, if they have such and depending on what kind of job it is (I don't like making Dolph loiter with an adult magazine and if I do it's an accident). Sometimes though I have to send them on jobs highlighted in yellow to either get stuff or to get the task out of the way, and I've got Homer having to do a few things, right now he's Brocery Shopping, and then after that I have to make him Not bother to look busy (and I'm waiting to assign Carl and Lenny jobs with the same amount of time, I like to give some Springfielders the same amount of job time, sometimes I like to have Homer and Flanders go Bowling, but to be nice, I put Barney there so that at least one of Homer's friends is there. Of course Barney only works for 16 hours at the Bowlarama and it takes 20 hours for Homer and Ned to Bowl. I also like having Bart and Milhouse in the Treehouse whether for a sleepover, or for Bartman to Brood and Milhouse to be "under Bartman's protection," not really, just something I made up! LOL! Sometimes though I do put off playing Tapped Out and forget to do so and if I'm not careful I can go more than 24 hours without playing it so I have to try to play to keep up. While I like playing Tapped out and will play at least once a day so I don't miss out and have to catch up and delay getting my Mystery Box prizes whatever they may be, and sometimes they are things I already have but other times they're Donuts, which is a YAY, or something you have to get with donuts, which is also a YAY and I was fortunate enough to get the Tire Yard and the Lard Lad Donuts by means of the Mystery Box, there are other things I like to do other than play Springfield Tapped Out, well, Simpsons Tapped Out I mean, and I have other obligations so it's not possible for me to spend that much time playing Tapped Out. Well I could but then I'd be neglecting other things and that's not cool. One thing I like doing is artwork, which also takes time, so I can post on Deviant Art, or write fanfics so I can post on Fanfiction.net (I haven't written any Simpsons fanfics and have no plans for doing so at this time, but I am considering doing some Simpsons fanart.) And once upon a time I would visit other Springfields and I've gained a lot of them and thanks to FauxCerf and his advice, I gained 100 neighbors, some of whom I've gotten rid of but I don't plan to get anymore new ones right now. But almost everyday or everynight, I would visit all my neighbors, not just in one day, but in one sitting, or in one session/duration of my playing, and boy would that take a long time! But at least I would get more prizes. Sometimes, but I rarely do this, I would leave grafitti on my neighbors but I don't like to do that and try to avoid it but sometimes I will. But I've come to the realization that I don't need to visit all my neighbors or visit my neighbors everyday and have slowed down tremendously on that. I still visit my neighbors at times but on a nearly-limited basis and when I feel like it, which I don't always feel, in fact, I don't always feel like playing Tapped Out but come on just for a minute or two so that I've been on and to try not to miss a day and delay getting my Mystery Box prize. The Simpsons Tapped Out is an addicting game, and it's not a bad game in itself, although it's not for everyone that's for sure, and like I said, someday I'm going to stop playing this game and either not come back for a long time (could be due to circumstances beyond my control like loss of or damage to my mobile device and having to wait a long time to get a new one if I ever do) or never come back, and as Soul 2 Soul said "The time will come one day." But until then, I will keep playing as many times as I can, but make sure I squeeze in other activities and make time for more important activities, especially my spiritual activities. So time has to be spent wisely on this game, not just for me, but anyone playing it, and other things I do like my time on Wikias, Deviant Art, and Fanfiction.net. So in conclusion, I like and don't mind playing Tapped Out and will continue to for as long as I can and for as long as I want, it is a fun game, but it's hard to keep up and my time on this game, and I know I'm not the only one, has to really be limited, no matter what this game has to offer, and some things will just have to be missed out on, at least until hopefully another opportunity comes. At least I got my Bartman suite and at least I got my Rail Yard so I can continue building my monorail, but that like I said is on hiatus and I'll add, has come to a slow down. And I'll probably never get 5 tracks and the 10 donuts a week, I've tried and I've tried and it's proven way difficult, so I've given up for now. Okay I'm done, just something that's been on my mind for a while and I decided to spill it out. What are your problems or complaints and lamentations about Tapped Out? Category:Blog posts